1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fasteners, and more particularly to a fastener for a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, a heat generating element, such as a central processing unit, generates heat during operation. A heat sink is often employed for evacuating heat built up in the heat generating element. However, the heat sink should be firmly fixed in the computer to closely contacted with the heat generating element, otherwise the heat generating element can not normally work and will even stop working. Therefore, a fastening device is required for fixing the heat sink.